Ciara
by Stephie1306
Summary: A scream was heard and the turtles decided to investigate but what they found changed Raphael's life forever. (TMNT 2012)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm Steph and this is my first story in this account. I've had another one before, Stephie01, but for some reason I couldn't log in but I did NOT gave up. I made this new account, Stephie1306, via Twitter. You can follow me if you want so you can get an update in whenever I'll be uploading. Thank you.**

 _Normal_ _P.O.V_

The Turtles were just chilling out. Mickey and Leo were playing a video game while Donnie was at his laptop and Raph was punching his training dummy. Suddenly a cry was heard through the sewers. "What the shell was that?!" asked Raph utterly surprised. Leo paused the video game and got up. "We should better investigate. That didn't sound any normal at all." and with that the boys left the lair and started running through the sewers ready for action. "What if it's a some sort of monster, or an alien or EVEN WORSE! It could be-" "I swear if you say that it's the Squirrelanoids I'm gonna hit ya so hard you'll forget your own name!" Raph interrupted Mickey angrily and Mickey automatically shut up. Later the turtles found four different tunnels so they decided to split up.

 _Raph's P.O.V_

It's awfully quiet. I've been wandering down here for what seemed to me like four hours, but after checking my T-phone I saw that it was only five minutes. The cry was definitely coming from my way but there's no need to call the others. Bet it's nothing I can't handle. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ow, my ears! Geez that thing, whatever it is, really enjoys yelling. As I'm getting closer the cry's volume increases. I reached to the spot to find out that it was just a baby girl. She was all alone down here? Why? Where are her parents?! How long has she been here? "Oh, great now ya got me all concerned." I complained to the baby and picked her up. I can't leave her here. I got out my T-phone and typed a text: _Come back to the lair right now!_ and then I headed back home.

 _Leo's P.O.V_

I got Raph's text and headed back to the lair. He probably found the source of the noise but why would he bring it back home? I arrived to the lair only to find Donnie and Mickey but Raph was nowhere to be seen. In less than two minutes he came in and he was holding a baby girl. What the heck? "Don't tell me that this little angel was crying like that." Mickey said while staring at the girl with awe. "Technically it's not impossible. I mean, babies cry too loud and if we combine this with the sewer tunnels we get a monster cry." explained Donnie. Raph was deep in his thoughts. He was staring at the little girl with concern and a bit of melancholia. I understand though, she has been abandoned by her parents and that's really cruel. Master Splinter entered the room. "So this little infant was making the noise. Well what are you planning to do now my sons?" he asked with a challenging look. "Well we can't just let her alone dudes! And it's pretty hard to find her parents so maybe one of us could adopt her." Mickey said and it was SO OBVIOUS that he wanted to be her father. "So you wanna deal with wet diapers and cries all day every day?" said Raph, almost challenging Mickey to say yes. We all just stared at each other while thinking. Why should one of US take care of the child. We all wore our most charming smiles and turned to Master Splinter. He just stared at us and then said "I will not be the one to take care of her. I've already had enough with you four. I can't handle a fifth one." and our smiles dropped. "Well what do we do?" asked Don. True what are we gonna do? I'd take her but I also have great responsibility of taking care of my brothers. I can't have a daughter right now. "How about we let her decided her own father?" suggested Master Splinter. We all just stared at him with questioning looks.

 _Normal P.O.V_

The turtles were standing all in different spots of the room and the baby was at the middle. A few seconds passed by until the baby would decide her parent. _'I'm 100% sure it's gonna be Mickey. They're both babies so maybe she can relate. Though, I guess I could be a pretty cool dad. That doesn't matter she's not gonna pick me and it's not like I wanna be a parent any time soon. I'm still young and-'_ Raphael's thoughts were interrupted by the feel of something poking his leg. He looked down only to find that the baby picked HIM! "WHAT?! No, no, no, no. You don't want me. You want... umm... anyone els but me. Think of your choice again. You're gonna regret it if you stay here." Raph kept rumbling about what a great mistake the baby made, obviously he was in shock that he was picked. "Raphael, the girl decided. You are going to be her father." Splinter announced. "B-but Master Splinter I-I don't-" Raph tried but the shock was big. Splinter rested his hand on Raph's shoulders, calming him down. "Sensei, I don't want her. Why should I take her? Why not someone else?!" Raph asked with a bit of anger in his voice. Splinter frowned. "Raphael, think of it that way. Where would you four be if it wasn't for me? I thought the exact same thing fifteen years ago but I put my ego aside and I've got you four. Don't you think that I'm happy with you?" Splinter said. Raph was ready to protest again but Splinter interrupted him "You're gonna get rewarded if you accept the fact, you are now a father." and with that he left. Raph just stared at the girl. _'What am I gonna do? A baby means responsibilities. Great responsibilities.'_ Raph took a deep breath and calmed himself down a bit more. He has to accept this. "Raph, can I check out the baby? I wanna make sure that she's perfectly healthy." Donnie said and Raph followed Don to the lab so they could all see the results of her check-up. "Alright I checked everything. She's perfectly healthy. From my calculations she must be around three months old." said Donnie and gave the baby to Raph. "Someone note today's date. That's gonna be her birthday. Alright, now we gotta name her." said Mickey and stared at his niece. "What should we call her?" asked Leo. After many minutes of thought Mickey announced his first suggestion "How about Ciara? It's strong but feminine at the same time and I think it fits her." he said excited. Raph blinked, he found it to be a really nice name for the girl. "Alright then, Ciara." he said approvingly.

 **Ok, maybe a bit OOC for Raph. Just be aware that I'm sometimes a little TOO out of character. Anyway so that's my story. What do you think? Please review and remember, I own nothing but Ciara. Alright peace out.**

 **-Steph**

 **P.S.: I** **f anyone is wondering about Ciara's birthday then that's the day when this story is posted (12/12).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I'm so happy for this. Btw I'm working on another TMNT story "Angels and Demons" (none of the turtles are angels or demons, don't get your hopes up) and though I'm still stuck on finishing the first chapter I want to ask you if it's a good idea to write two stories at the same time. For me the only obstacle could be an artist block (which is happening occasionally)but I could always recover and keep writing. ANYWAY, important part. Should I or should I NOT write "Angels and Demons" while "Ciara" is in progress? Tell me in the reviews and maybe next week I'll have a voting post on Twitter. Thank you. :)**

 _Normal P.O.V_

It's been a whole month since Raph became a father and though he still can't believe it he seems to get along fine with waking up every night by Ciara's cries. He can calm her down in a matter of seconds and he can realize what she wants depending on her cries.

"WAAAaaagh!" Ciara cried loudly at first but it got weaker later. Raph was patrolling with Casey so the other three turtles had to realize what she needed. "Maybe she just wants her daddy." suggested Mickey. "Yeah but her so-called-daddy isn't here." responded Leo angrily. "Woah, Leo what's gotten into you?" said Donnie while he made stroked Ciara's raven black hair, making her sleepy. _**(A/N: If anyone realized that sleep was what Ciara wanted and you realized it just from her cry then you are destined to be a parent.)**_ "Well Donnie, Raph is a dad and he's out fooling around with Casey. What if Ciara needed something that only Raph could provide her? What could we do?" Leo said angrily and Donnie just sighed irritated "Leo, Raph has skipped many training and many patrolling and all outings for the entire month. He's worth of a break." "And if that doesn't convince you, just know that Casey's dad and sis would be out of town for Christmas and he invited Raph to spend Christmas with him at his place. But Raph rejected this because Ciara is his number one priority. Just one outing isn't that bad." added Mickey and Leo apologized for his outburst, explaining that he would handle the situation differently but yet accepting that his brother was worth of a day off.

 _Casey's P.O.V_

And that was the last Purple Dragon. They're all beaten to the ground. I glance over at Raph who was just finishing off another one. Why would he deny my offer to spend time with me? I know that Christmas is supposed to be about family and stuff but I'll be all alone at holidays. I know I can pay a visit to the guys but I don't want to hang around all the time. That would make me look desperate. Raph yawned, again. He has been yawning and going tired all night. What's up? "Hey man, you ok?" I asked as I approached him. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said sleepy. "You insomniac?" I asked, probably thinking that this would be the deal. "No. Why would you think that, because I yawn all the time? Well I'm exhausting myself in training, as always. Nothing out of order." Raph snapped. "Ok dude, chill. So... have you reconsidered my offer. I'm not saying that you won't see the others during the holidays but we're gonna have tons of fun." I changed the subject. He said that he would think of my invitation but wasn't sure if the answer would be positive. "Thanks Casey, really. But I can't, I told you that." Raph said as we climbed up on a rooftop and sat on the edge. "Ok I get." I said slightly disappointed that I'll be on my own during holidays. I would join my dad and sis but they're just going in Washington. I've been in Washington more that three times already, it's exhausting. "So, what are your plans? Christmas is just around the cornern, you must have something scheduled. What are you asking for a Christmas gift? I asked a new hockey club since my previous got broken. So what are you asking for?" I asked eager for my friend's reply. As a kid I always liked to know what others ask for holidays and this habit has stick to me till this very day. "I've already received my gift." he murmured. "Well, what is it?" I asked. "Well... it's kind of a long story. Come with me." he said and walked towards the lair. Eventually we arrived and I saw Mickey and Leo. "Hey guys. How was patrolling?" Mickey asked. "Great. So where's D?" I asked and right after that he walked in with something in his hands. It was wrapped with a blanket so I couldn't realize what it was. "Oh, hey guys. How was patrolling?" he asked as well. "Fine. What are you holding there?" I asked and I swear, if he won't tell me right now I'm gonna grab it out of his hands. I'm so curious. What could Raph's Christmas present be so he'd have to take me down here and show it to me.

 _Normal P.O.V_

Raph took Ciara in his arms and took her close to Casey. "Alright, don't freak out." he warned and showed the baby to Casey. He just stared at her as if he had never seen a baby before. "Wait, wait, wait, wait... THIS is your gift and your reason for not showing any signs of life for the past month?!" he asked surprised and Raph just nodded. "But... how? When? Where was I? What happened?!" asked Casey more eager and curious than ever.

~One Story Later~

"And that's when I swallowed it in and took Ciara under my care." Raph finished the story and Casey's mind was blown. His best friend just became a father. "So that's why you're so sleepy and you don't go out and you don't pick up your T-phone?" asked Casey, not waiting Raph to answer since he already knew. "And that's why I rejected your invitation. I'd love to hang out with you but..." started Raph and instead of finishing his sentence his green eyes trailed down to his daughter. "I get it, man. I guess being a parent is more difficult than what it looks like." stated Casey. "If you need any help you can call me, no matter what time of the day it is." Casey would sacrifice his relaxation and quiet for a little girl that wasn't even his own. But he felt Ciara as his niece. "Thanks Casey. I really appreciate it man. Hey tell you what, why don't you come and stay down here along with us. Unless if you mind loud cries in the middle of the night..." suggested Raph and Casey agreed. "Why don't we call April too?" suggested Leo and Donnie texted her. Her reply was positive. "These are gonna be the best Christmas holidays in the world!" yelled Mickey excited but he received many 'shhh' sounds because he almost woke Ciara up.

 **Done. So how was it? OOC for Casey I know but I want to think of Casey as that one eager and excited friend I have. Also about making Leo a complete douche it's because I know from my parents that when I was born they would barely go out and people would be like "How irresponsible of you. You have a child to raise." and I believe that everyone deserves an outing. So Raph is my parents and Leo is these stupid people (sorry Leo). Anyway, bye.**

 **-Steph**

 **P.S.: Don't forget to vote. Should I write two stories at a time or not? And also follow me on Twitter Stephie1306**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. Enjoy. ;)**

It's been a few days since April and Casey came to spend their holidays with the turtles. Casey liked how the little girl played with her toys. It kindda reminded him of his sister. As for April, she had underestimated her skills as a mother. She could change, feed and sleep the baby easily. Ciara was like the younger sibling that April always wanted. They really loved the little girl, though truth to be told, they hated waking up to Ciara's cries but they eventually got used to it.

"Ooopeen~" It was Mickey's turn to feed Ciara her disgusting baby fruit cream. Ciara had a disgusted frown and refused to open. "Come on Cia. Don't torture uncle Mickey. Come on, there's the airplane~" he kept trying but Ciara did not gave in. "Mickey you're doing it all wrong." April came in and took over. She sat to the stool Mickey was on and took the spoon off of his hand. "You gotta convince her that it's actually nice. Look." and with that April tasted the fruit cream and, even if she found it terribly awful, she showed delight and that seemed to convince Ciara. "Now my little one, here comes the airplane~" April gave Ciara her food and she (Ciara) seemed to enjoy it.

"GUYS IT'S ALMOST THE TIME!" Casey yelled from the living room. Mickey left the kitchen and joined the others to their New Year party. "I'm coming in a sec." yelled April and took Ciara to Raph's room. She placed the baby on the bed and opened Raph's locker that served the purpose of a closet. "It's a good thing that Raph doesn't wear clothes or he would find this." April said to herself as Ciara's turquoise eyes looked at her with curiosity.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Raph asked a bit irritated. It's been a while since April said she would come, though she still hasn't shown up. Eventually April joined them along with Ciara. All this time April was dressing the baby with a light green dress. "We're here. Sorry for the delay, but it appears that my little niece hates dresses." April announced and gave Ciara to Raph. The baby had a frown on her face because of the dress. "You look beautiful." Raph smiled to his little princess as she in reply giggled with joy. Happiness was everywhere. Leo and Mickey were dancing to a song. For once, Donnie and Casey didn't compete for April's attention but they sat together and talked about different things. April sat with Splinter and talked about their dreams for 2017. Raph sat on the couch with his daughter in his arms. They baby played with the tails of Raph's mask and made her dad happier every minute. "Well, it's 23:30. Why don't we say our wishes for 2017? That's what I do with my dad." April suggested and everyone was up for it. "I wish for that Play Station 4. It's all I ever asked for." Mickey said excited. "I wish to win every upcoming hockey match." Casey said. "I wish for love and peace in the whole world." April's wish sounded like a little child's wish but after everything that the turtles and her have been through, it makes sense that she wishes for some peace and quiet. "I would wish for the exact same thing!" Donnie exclaimed and giggled along with April. "I wish to be the best uncle I could ever become." Leo said as his eyes were locked on Ciara. "I wish... I wish my daughter will grow up to become better and stronger than anyone in this room." that was Raph's wish for this year. "And I wish for happiness and luck to all of you." Splinter said and everyone turned towards the clock that was hanging on the wall. They started counting.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all yelled in happiness and had the most crazy party in all of New York. "Happy new year, my daughter." Raph whispered to his sleeping daughter and took her to his room. He wanted to party along with the others but, to him, every moment with his child is precious. He lied down next to the sleeping baby and watched as her little chest was rising up and down and heard her soft snore with happiness. _'Brothers, friends. Thank you for your help with my girl. Happy New Year to you.'_ and with that, Raph gave in to sleep and drifted off to a deep and sweet slumber.

 **I don't know if it's short or not but it was all I could do at New Year's Eve. Wanna know my wish? I wish for you to have the most amazing year of your lives. I wish you spend a great time with your loved ones and to create a whole bunch of happy memories. Happy New Year to you all.**

 **-Steph**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, the past chapter was too short but it was literally New Year's Eve when I wrote it and you know that at New Year's Eve you're usually out and I had to go. Anyway there's chapter 4.**

~Time skip five years later~

Ciara is a cute five year old girl with long black hair caught in a pony tale. She also has beautiful baby blue eyes. She's wearing a long sleeved green shirt and white jeans and also black flats. _**(**_ ** _109426853863539236284/posts/B1YMv2Y7W2o)_** The little girl has given to the Hamato family many happy moments throughout the years, especially to her dad. Raph has done his best to change his behaviour so Cia wouldn't imitate him. The arguments have lessened and so have the anger outbursts. Cia is spending much time with her whole family and this has a certain appeal to her character. Leo taught her the meaning of mercy and responsibility, Don taught her to think first and act later while Mickey taught her to always have fun and looking at the bright side. However the most important lesson has been taught by her father. "Never let anger blind you. I've done this many times and I regret it much. Anger is self-destructive, never forget that." that's the most important. However some times Ciara has let her anger take over and even though she's only a little girl, let's just say that Mickey couldn't feel his arm and Leo couldn't feel his toes. Cia got many things from her uncles but her dad's advices to protect her family and to never give up or not being afraid and believing in herself are those who stuck with her.

Remember Donnie's crush on April? Yes he still has it and it's so obvious that even Ciara realized. One day Ciara was playing with a ball around the lair when she heard Donnie talking with April. For several days he has been trying to confess his love to her but with no success. Ciara witnessed another failed attempt of Donnie and decided to put an end on this.

 _Ciara's P.O.V_

Man, uncle Donnie can be such a chicken. If I ever had a crush on a boy I would tell him. I need to help him somehow. _'I got it!'_ I ran to my room and grab the red fairytale book my dad has been reading me. Yesterday he read me the story of "Snow White and the 7 dwarfs" which was perfect for my plan. "Auuuunt Aaaaapriiiill!~" I yelled as sweet as possible. "What is it Ciara?" she asked sweetly. She's so kind, she deserves someone as good as uncle Don. "Will you play with me?" I asked charmingly and wore my sweetest smile. If there's something that I'm good at then that's manipulating people. "Of course Ciara. What should we play?" "How about we play Snow White?" I asked and she agreed. I persuaded her to be Snow White and I was the Evil Queen. Aunt April bit on an apple I gave her and pretended to be asleep. While she wasn't watching I ran into the lab and talked uncle Donnie into playing Prince Edward. Then I took him to the living room and the let my plan work. Besides, aunt April has told me that true love conquers all.

 _Normal P.O.V_

Donnie and Cia arrived at the living room where April was pretending to be asleep on the couch. Donnie seemed unsure for this but Ciara's manipulation skills are the best and so he leaned close and gave April a soft kiss on her lips. April felt some lips against her own and open her eyes immediately only to see Donnie's blushing face. April was blushing as well and had no idea how to feel. Eventually she cleared her mind and realized what she wanted. She moved forward and kissed Donnie. Raph, Mickey and Leo walked out of the kitchen only to see April and Donnie kiss each other and Ciara observing them with a satisfied look. "What did you do?" Raph asked his daughter playfully. "Me? I just poisoned Snow White. It's not my fault that the Prince woke her up." she answered and retreated to her room _'Mission accomplished.'_ Ciara thought to herself and sat down and played with her toy cars, which she inherited by Mickey.

 **Well, you guessed it. I'm an Apriltello fan. Don't worry though, Casey is gonna be just fine with it and he'll move on with his life. Well that was short too but I don't have much inspiration. Oh, btw remember that announcement I made about "Angels and Demons"? Well I sat down during the holidays and started wrighting but as I moved on I noticed that this story didn't gave me the excitement that "Ciara" gives me now. I gave it many shots but it seems like "Angels and Demons" should be put away. I mean, if I don't feel like it then there's no reason to do it, right? Anyway, I'll see y'all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I know it's been A LOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG TIME since my last update but I had ran out of inspiration. At first I thought I'd leave the story hanging but I was and am determined to finish this. Sooo there's chapter 5 (hallelujah!). Enjoy. ;)**

 _Normal P.O.V_

Ciara was in the dojo. It was just announced to her that she will start her training in Ninjutsu and she was very excited. She would train first alone with her father -to learn the basics- and then she would be sparing with her uncles. She was alone in the dojo and was preparing herself for her first sparing. Her dad already taught her how to punch, kick and some katas that she will need. Soon came in her uncle, Leo. Cia wasn't prepared for this, she thought it would be Don but her opponent is far greater than what she thought."Remember, it's only your first match. Don't get mad if you lose." said Raph as he came in to see his daughter's first match himself. "Don't worry dad, I'm not gonna lose, noway." she said proudly. Raph only smirked and motioned Leo to go forward. He was right across a determined Ciara and then Raph gave them the signal and the fighting began. Leo wasn't giving his all since it was only Cia's first time but the five year old girl noticed "Hey uncle Leo, what's that? A baby fight? Come at me, gimme me your best shot!" Ciara yelled teasingly while she performed kata after kata. Raph frowned _'What's up with her? Ciara has always been determined and aggressive but that's too much. It's only her first match she's not gonna win even if Leo isn't giving his all.'_ Raph thought to himself. Leo didn't gave his all when fighting Cia because Raph told him that she had to work on her katas and nothing more.

 _Ciara's P.O.V_

This is annoying. "Come on uncle Leo, Iv'e seen you fight and you can do better than that." why is he holding back? He's fighting with the same battle level as me. As if he just started his training. He's only using katas that I've been taught, nothing unknown to me. I was too caught up in my own world and there came a hit from uncle Leo straight to my face. I fell down. I knew what this meant. I lost. I didn't got up. I was so sure I was gonna win that I... I can't believe it. I punched the ground hard as uncle Leo left the dojo. "Now do you get it?" I turned around as I heard dad's voice. "You shouldn't brag before the match. Now, after so much bragging and after a lose don't you fell embarassed? You mustn't underestimate your opponent. That's called humility, never forget it." he said strictly. Wait... my dad? Strict?! I think he's been hanging out with grandpa too much. I didn't knew what to do. Dad's never been strict before. I did what he's usually doing when he's talking with grandpa and only hoped for it to be the correct answer. I bowed my head and said "Hai."

 _Raph's P.O.V_

Ciara bowed her head and said "Hai" making me release a soft chuckle. "Ok, I'm not that strict. Do you even know what 'Hai' means?" and all she said was "I see you doing it to grandpa so I thought it would be right to do it too..." "'Hai' means yes in Japanese. You don't have to go like that with me that's for Master Splinter." I said smirking. "Why do you call grandpa 'Master Splinter'? He's your dad why don't you call him 'dad'? Does that mean that I should call you Master Raphael? Cause I'm not gonna do it." she asked me. To be honest I've never called Splinter 'dad' and I rarely call him 'father'. "Don't know why. Just the way I was raised, I guess. None of us calls Master Splinter 'dad' and we rarely call him 'father'. And I don't think that Master Raphael sounds nice so don't do it." I explained and then there was dead silence. "So do you wanna go to your room and play with your toys?" I suggested to end this awkward moment. Ciara didn't even had the chance to answer cause Donnie came in "No play time yet Ciara. Did you forget that we have class today?" he said. Right, Donnie is taking care of Ciara's education, it's been some days since they started and he says that she's going fine but he sees her boredom. That made me think... should she go to a normal school? She has to interact with more people but... who's gonna take her there? And what if there's something wrong and the principal calls her dad? So normal school isn't really an option. I felt a presence behind me and specifically a human presence. I turned around only to face April. "Hey." she said "How's it going with Ciara's training?" "Oh it's pretty fine, she just had her first spar. She didn't win but I see she's on the right way." I answer trying to hide that thought for school. April and Casey would do good in pretending to be her parents but I'm not in the mood of killing their schedules. Casey is all day in the hockey rings, I barely see him. And April is on her final stages of becoming an archeologist **(A/N: Have you seen the CGI 2007 movie? I've seen it six times already. :P)**. "How's Donnie doing with her education?" she asks. Really? That's exactly what I've been trying to avoid. "She's going fine."

 _April's P.O.V_

I know that Raph is hiding something. His eyes seem so off. "Say, have you thought of taking Ciara to a real life school? I mean, Donnie is great with the whole teaching thing but don't you think that she should interact with more people?" I say and Raph's eyes widen. I knew that this has been bothering him. "How did you-" "Donnie has talked to me about Ciara's boredom. I think that a real school would be better, you know?" I said as he thought about it a bit more. "But what about taking her there and picking her up? Who's gonna do that?" Raph asked. He's right. How is this gonna happen? "How about me? There's a school close here and it's on my way for my school." I suggest. I wouldn't mind taking Ciara to school, she's my niece. "No, April. I don't want you to get into so much trouble. Who knows maybe Ciara's boredom is because of the classes, not because of loneliness." Raph insisted. "Hey, if I didn't want to get into this game I wouldn't even suggest of taking Cia to school. I'll be very glad to help. I can even get Casey to pretend to be her father while I'll be her mother." I say but Raph was still unsure, I could see it in his eyes. "Raph it's perfectly fine, I don't mind taking Ciara to school." I insist. "It's not just that..." he says and I look at him surprised. What else could be bothering him? "What do you mean?" I ask. "Don't tell the others but... I'm a bit... unsure of letting Ciara all alone up there." Raph says as e looks at the ceiling. Ooh... that's the deal. "Raph Ciara will be fine, I assure you. SHe may be young but she'll definitely make it out there and make you proud." I say and I see that he's a bit calmer now. "But you don't have to worry about that now anyway. Ciara is five and elementary school starts for a child when he or she is six. Donnie can cover the whole kindergarten business and Cia can start school next year." I say. "Thanks April. I guess you're right. Ciara is strong and determined, everything will be fine." Raph says and I smile.

 **Hope y'all liked that. See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good news... I am NOT DEAD! I was kindda lost with my stories but now I found inspiration, so let's get to it.**

Splinter's POV

I was in my room, meditating, until I felt the presence of my second oldest son outside my door. "Come in Raphael." I said before he even knocks the door. He came in and kneeled down in front of me. "What is it Raphael? Anything wrong with Ciara?" I was almost 100% sure that he needed my help once more with his daughter. Since I made it to grow up four "boys" all of my sons use my experience on the matter to raise Ciara properly. "Well... nothin's wrong but it has to do with Ciara." he says a bit hesitating. What? Raphael hesitating? No way. "Then what is it?" I ask curiously.

Raph's POV

Oh man. What if Sensei gets triggered with this? "Well... you see, it's actually Donnie's part but... I've been thinking, maybe Ciara needs to go to a normal school... you know, not that Donnie is doing bad it's just that-" "She needs to interact with more people?" Splinter cuts my sentence and I nod. "Well what do you want me for?" he says with a smirk. I'm just staring at him. What else could I want? His permission obviously. That's a serious issue that everyone must agree on. I already asked my brothers and they all agreed. Even Donnie found it to be an amazing idea (I thought he'd take it the wrong way). "It's your daughter Raphael so it's your responsibility. If you need to talk with someone about this issue then that's Donatello, who's her unofficial teacher. And of course April and Casey since none of us can take her to school or pick her up." he says with seriousness in his voice. "I already talked to them Sensei. I just thought that maybe you should also place your opinion... I don't know." I say a bit awkwardly. It's not like I'm afraid of Master Splinter or anything. He's just more experienced in this issue and this time it's not about myself, it's about my daughter and I won't be taking any risks. "Well... I partly agree but that's a decision that you and Ciara must take, not me." he says. "Hai." I reply and leave the room.

Ciara's POV

I was in my room, playing with my toy cars until dad came in. He looked pretty excited. "Hey daddy. Wanna play with me?" I asked smiling. "Sure I want, but before that I gotta tell you somethin'." he said. From his look I could tell that it was something good. "How would you like it if you could go topside everyday?" he said and as an answer I started jumping around with happiness. I've never been topside since my family is a little... um... different and uncle Leo says that I'm too young to be up there on my own (not XD). "You've always been complaining about no humans down here. Well how about you go to a human real-life school?" he continued and I started jumping even higher saying random things such as "I can't wait" or "What a great idea" or "I love you dad!". I've always wanted to go to a real life school and meet real people and make new friends. My uncles and dad are great company but... I don't know, maybe I just need people at my age. Doesn't matter now because next week I'll be starting in a real-life kindergarten. Dad explained to me that in school my parents are uncle Casey and aunt April.

"So recap. What's your name?" dad started a some sort of pop quiz to find out if I got the point. "Ciara Jones. My dad is called Casey Jones and my mom April O'neil." I said. It wasn't anything hard, really. Dad smiled pleased and moved on to the next question. "Who taught you how to fight?" he asked and I answered immediately "My mom." It's not really a lie. Aunt April isn't as good as dad or grandpa but she could teach me one day if dad can't. "And where do you live?" he moved on to the last question which was really important. If anything, I mustn't reveal to any one where we live. "Somewhere very far from school, I won't be able to host you for a play-date, sorry." I say. Dad said that if I make any friends then they'll want to come over and that can't happen so I use this excuse to keep them away. Piece of cake.

I did great at dad's "pop quiz" and now we're sitting down and playing with my toy cars. I can't wait to see what's with this new human school.

 **I know it's short, alright, but it's better than nothing. I hope you enjoy it and sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything like that but my laptop is having an autocorrect system which is a pain in the a$$. I just hope you like the story.**

 **-Steph**


End file.
